1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for disposing of landfill produced pollutants, and more particulary, to a method of disposing of noxious landfill produced leachate using noxious landfill produced gases as fuel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The degradation of buried refuse and wastes in landfill areas often produces gas mixtures which collect within the landfill. The presence of such gas mixtures in the landfill presents a hazardous condition in that the gas mixtures are generally noxious, disagreeably odorous and flammable. Such gas mixtures have heretofore been withdrawn from the landfills and flared, i.e., combusted whereby noxious components are oxidized to nonpolluting compounds and then released to the atmosphere.
In some landfill areas, surface water percolates through the landfill and buried wastes therein whereby a noxious odorous leachate is produced. In order to prevent the leachate from polluting other nearby surface water, it has heretofore generally been necessary to dispose of the leachate by transporting it in its entirety to a safe disposal site.
By the present invention a method and apparatus are provided for concentrating the landfill leachate and thereby reducing the volume required to be disposed of using landfill produced gases as fuel.